Silent Words
by KitKatmunch
Summary: Yukimura Rei, bodyguard to the daughter of the most prosperous company in the world. The Hayashima Corps. In order to survive life, Rei hides her gender, life and voice. After going to Ouran with her master, she somehow gets involved with the host club? Suddenly everything becomes chaotic and Rei has to become even more wary. Could a certain silent man bring out the words from her?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Name and Age?" the harsh voice sounded from the tall desk in front of me.

"Yukimura, Rei, 7 years old sir."

I replied my voice shaking slightly. I couldn't help but think what was about to happen to me. After all, being suddenly swept away by a tall, mysterious man is never a way to celebrate the one year anniversary of your parents' deaths. The tall man leered over the desk, pushing up his wiry glasses further up his thin nose.

"So you're a girl? Hmmm…"

The desk-man as I had called him pushed his glasses up again. I watched him study me from head to toe. Then he abruptly stood up and reached his cream phone that lay lonely on his desk.

"Sir? I think I found one"

he spoke into the receiver, while smiling slightly. He gave a couple of agreeing grunts to the phone, before putting it down and turning to me.

"Well Ran, how would you like to be a body guard? Of course you would have to hide your gender and you would need to train…"

The man looked at me and I stared back.

"What would be in it for me?"

"Well, you would have a home, a reasonable amount of money, clothes, food, ways to protect yourself, certain privileges that people would die for, etc."

The man informed me, before smirking. I pondered, before asking:

"Who would I work for?"

The man pushed up his glasses and I swear I saw his eyes gleam.

"You would be working for the most prosperous country in the world, which is the Hayashima Corps. Their daughter, Sakura, has been targeted lately. You would be her-"

"Bodyguard"

I finished, amazed at the offer. I wouldn't show it, but I was thankful for the job offer. I had nothing else holding me back, other than my gender.

"So I would have to pretend to be a boy?"

"Yes. Except your name would be Ren instead of Rei. You also would not be allowed to speak, because of your female voice."

I shivered and suddenly I didn't want to do this anymore. But I had to. Anything was better than living on the cold harsh streets right?

* * *

A/N: For those of you who read my story "Frost and Ice" I'm really sorry! I'm currently in a writers block with that story and I just had to write this one down. So again, SO SORRY!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I swiftly pulled on the vest to conceal my ridiculously large chest, before pulling on Sakura-sama's new school's male white shirt and blue blazer. I had no idea how the vest managed to hide my chest, but it did do a pretty damn good job at it. I tugged on the black trousers and tied my midnight long black hair into an elegant ponytail. I stared at the small mirror that hanged inside my crummy room and watched the black eyes look back at me. After 11 years of hard work, Sakura-sama got a night time bodyguard and I finally got my own apartment and the evenings off. That didn't mean I was allowed to become lazy though. I my eyes wandered to the tiny clock on my splintering table. 07:04 am. I was on time. I took one last look at the mirror before gracefully walking to my front door and locking it. Being a bodyguard, I had to look weak and vulnerable, before snapping back and beating the shit out of whoever threatened Sakura-sama. I stepped outside and breathed in the smoky fumes surrounding my apartment door. I slowly walked to the small car that was already waiting in front of the building. I climb in, go to the enormous mansion Sakura-sama lives in and wait for her. This is how my life goes, as I am nothing more than a robot that can do martial arts. I exist to protect Sakura-sama and nothing more. That's what Yashiro, the desk-man told me every time I fell down during practice. He taught me harshly, but well. I know every single martial art perfectly, as well as Kendo, archery, boxing, etc. Don't ask me why, I guess they just wanted me to be amazing at everything.

"We're here Ren."

The driver stopped the car and looked at me. I liked this driver more than any of the other staff at Hayashima main house. He was always kind to me and accepted the fact that I never spoke. I gave the driver a short nod, and opened the door of the car. I stood before the Hayashima Manor and walked inside.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-KUUUN!"

Before I could register anything, a girl with cotton candy coloured hair and of small statue had jumped at me, smiling madly. In comparison to me she was tiny since I was at least 6.2 feet (189 cm). I couldn't help but grin at her. Sakura-sama was always full of energy, even this early in the morning. I gave her a bow, with my hand over my heart. Sakura-sama giggled, trying to straighten her vomit yellow dress. I don't think there is any other way of explain the colour.

"So, is Ren-kun ready to go to Sakura's new school?"

I gave a smile, and nodded. Sakura-sama beamed at me and tugged at my hand, pulling me out of the door. In front of us a sleek, black limo was already waiting instead of my normal green fiat that they drove to my home. I pulled the door open for Sakura-sama, and she gratefully stepped inside. The ride to Ouran was silent, mainly because Sakura-sama was very excited and nervous at the same time. Once we stopped, she let out a small squeal, so I patted her on the head. I whipped out my mini whiteboard and began writing on it.

_"__Sakura-sama will be fine. I will be there with you if anything happens."_

She beams at me, regaining her courage.

"OK! I'm ready!"

And Sakura-sama stepped out of the limo, only for us to be greeted by a massive pink area. Did I mention it was PINK? It was like somebody had accidently shipped in acres and acres of salmon, that's how pink it was. Sakura-sama was almost in camouflage due to her hair. I grabbed her arm before she could disappear though. I pulled her onto my shoulders and sauntered through the crowd that was gathering.

"Wow! Look at that super-hot dude carrying that adorable girl! Kind of reminds me of Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai!"

I heard some girls giggling and batting their eyebrows at me. I gave them a forced smile causing them all to shriek. That was stopped though when I felt myself bump into something, or rather someone.

"Ouch!"

I heard them mutter and I looked down, only to be greeted by a smallish girl in a boy's uniform. I put out my hand to help her up, pushing my onyx black hair out of my eyes.

"Umm, hi?" I heard her say, looking at me and Sakura-sama awkwardly.

"Hi!" Sakura-sama giggled, before jumping off of my shoulders and peering at the other girl.

"I'm Hayashima Sakura, a second year and this is Ren-kun, a third year, but he'll be in my class! He doesn't speak, but he writes on a board to make up for it!" she happily explained, while the other girl just looked bewildered. I gave a bow, and the girl licked her lips nervously.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, a first year. So you're a Hayashima…?" Fujioka-sama introduced herself. I whipped out my board and wrote hastily before holding it out.

_"__I apologize for bumping into Fujioka-sama. You are not hurt are you?"_

Fujioka-sama shook her head, probably confused at my formal way of speaking to her.

"Um, I'm fine and you can leave the –sama away. Just call me Haruhi." Sakura giggled again, before jumping on Haruhi-sa- I mean Haruhi.

"Yay! Let's be friends okay? You can just call me Sakura!" I smiled softly at my mistresses' grin. Even Haruhi seemed to soften. But then another voice boomed from across the court.

"HARUUUHIIIIIII! Why haven't you given Daddy your daily huuuuuug?!" a man's voice screamed, while getting closer at a worrying speed. I stood in front of Sakura-sama and Haruhi protectively. I wouldn't allow Sakura-sama's new friend to get hurt. Just as the boy came closer, I gave him a kick in the stomach, before whirling him over with my foot. 'What a weakling' I thought, smirking. Sakura-sama clapped in awe, while Haruhi just seemed shocked.

"Senpai!" she cried out and I stopped smirking. Aw crap. Haruhi ran up to the man, who I noticed had blond hair and violet coloured eyes.

"Urrrghhhhh…." I heard him groan, while he was in a small heap on the floor.

"Tamaki-senpai? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked, her eyes full of concern. Before she could register what had happened, the boy was up again and had 'glomped' Haruhi. All concern from her eyes had vanished and was now replaced with annoyance.

"Senpai! Let go!" I gave the boy who was called Tamaki a small push (which may or may not have pushed him a couple of meters across the school) to protect Haruhi. If I was a dog or a cat I probably would have growled or hissed at the boy too. Instead, we were surrounded by tons of girls, who were fawning over the knocked down boy. Haruhi sighed, and thanked me.

"You didn't have to throw him though. Tamaki-senpai means well… Most of the time" she sighed, before turning to Sakura-sama.

"So you're in the second year? Which one?"

"2-A!" Sakura-sama said excitedly and Haruhi just sighed even louder.

"Looks like you're going to be stuck with Tamaki-senpai then." She explained and Sakura-sama began to pout.

"What's his full name then? I want to know!" she looked at Haruhi expectantly and she smiled.

_"__He is Suoh Tamaki-sama, Sakura-sama" _

I wrote on my board and Sakura-sama giggled. Then, the school bell echoed through the vast pink school area, alerting anyone within three miles that school had begun.

"Oh no! We'll be late! And on our first day too!" Sakura-sama screeched, tugged my arm to the building. Haruhi had already disappeared, leaving us to wander around the school halls aimlessly trying to find our classroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I dashed down the halls with Sakura-sama on my back. I scanned the different rooms, desperately trying to find 2-A.

"Wait Ren. I need to take to you about your behaviour earlier." Sakura-sama spoke and I looked at her, letting her down. I cocked my head to one side, before she beckoned me to lower my head. I lowered it to her level and that's when I felt the slap. My cheek was stinging with pain as I watched Sakura-sama looking at me with disdain.

"Soil the Hayashima name again and I'll make sure my father crushes you."

I sped down the halls, thinking about Sakura-sama's words. You must be surprised at her sudden change of attitude. Well don't. That's her true nature. I was so engrossed with my own thoughts, that I barely noticed me crashing into someone.

"Sorry!" Sakura-sama screamed in my stead. I kept on sprinting, until we finally reached a door with a golden number and letter on it.

"2-A. Here it is!" Sakura-sama whispered and I knocked on the door several times, before entering. A young short woman stood in front of the classroom, who I guessed was the teacher.

"Ah! You two must be the new students, right? Hayashima Sakura and… Yukimura Ren?" the teacher brightly smiled, pushing us slightly so that we could introduce ourselves. Many of the students began to whisper, there was no one who had NOT heard of Hayashima Corps.

"Hi! I'm Hayashima Sakura, but you can just call me Saku or Kura! And this is Ren! He's my bodyguard, but he never speaks. He's really kind and caring though!" Sakura-sama giggled, introducing her and me. I quickly scribbled on my board before holding it up while bowing.

_"__It is a pleasure to meet you all. I may be 18 years old, but I shall be in this class watching over Sakura-sama. Please take good care of her."_

I heard several of the girls silently screaming, causing me to wince. Sakura-sama simply grinned at everyone, her pink hair bobbing around her shoulders. I stood back up and the teacher pointed to two empty seats in the back. Sakura-sama bounded to the seats and I followed, looking at each and every one of the students.

'Richin Susanne, Orihara Akio, Yori Daichi' I began counting the endless names of my classmates. I knew every single person in this class, because I had memorised their names, what family they were from, etc. You didn't honestly think I would come here without knowing other people. Also much to my dismay, Suoh-sama was also in our class. I tried not to look at anyone, using my 'look weak and vulnerable' tactic. Once we reached our seats, I sat down, and I stood out like a sore thumb. I was clearly raging over everyone in the class. I tried to ignore the looks and stares I was getting, by trying to focus on the lesson. A turn out that was harder than I thought.

~TIMESKIP~

The teacher finally stopped droning on and on about squares and triangles. She gave us our homework, before allowing us to finally leave for the day. Immediately we were swarmed by a sea of yellow and blue.

"Wow Sakura, you're so cute!"

"Ren is very handsome too!" Several of the girls were giggling. The boys were just flooding us with questions. Sakura-sama gave me a look that said: _Get me out of here. _I nodded and threw her onto my back before sprinting down the halls.

"Stop." Sakura-sama's became venomous again. I skidded to a halt and put her down. She slapped me again.

"Honestly, you suck as a bodyguard. Why didn't you save me sooner, you good for nothing bastard?!" she gave me a small kick, which didn't hurt at all, but in order to make her feel better I doubled up. Sakura-sama scoffed before ordering me to lift her back up again. I obeyed and galloped to the library. Sakura-sama needed to study. I didn't, but that's because I have already finished college and university, despite only being 18. I have a degree in medicine and business, but it's only valid for me once I turn 20. Because then I'll be free. Hayashima-sama promised me that.

After finding out the hard way that all of the libraries were completely filled with chatter, Sakura-sama made me go scout for a suitable place to study, while she rested comfortably on my back. I galloped through the halls, until I finally found an abandoned music room.

"Music Room 3? Well what are you waiting for you huge oaf, go inside!" Sakura-sama nudged me and I opened the doors, only to be greeted by a blinding light and… rose… petals…?

"Welcome" a seductive voice sounded from inside. Once the lights had faded away, I was greeted by seven boys. And that's when I saw him. Taller than me, yet so handsome… If I hadn't been pretending to be a boy, I probably would have blushed. Instead I kept my unamused mask on and carefully looked at the men in front of us. That's when the dipshit began talking.

"Oh! These must be the new transfer students! Hayashima Sakura was it? Welcome to the Host Club, where we…" Suoh-sama began talking to Sakura-sama, his voice simply dripping with seduction. I made a disgusted face. That's when I saw Haruhi. I gave her one of my rare smiles, but she seemed to be making gestures that meant: Get out of here. Now. It's dangerous! I nodded and turned to Sakura-sama, only to see her sitting at a table with Suoh-sama. I walked up to them, and quickly wrote on my board:

_"__Sakura-sama,_ _we must begin with your studying. We can come back later."_

She just raised her eyebrows and decided to ignore me. I sighed, but seated myself next to her. Sakura-sama made a face.

"Well Ren, I would like to chat to Tamaki. Alone."

Sighing, I roamed around the music room. How the heck could one single room be so big?! I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice myself bumping into someone.

"Excuse me. You have crashed into me before, I would prefer it if you didn't crash into me again." A small, bored voice came. I looked down to see a raven haired boy wearing glasses. Ootori Kyoya. I stared at him for a couple of seconds, and his eyes seemed to stare back at mine, but only filled with surprise, anger and… sadness?

"…Suzume..?" I heard him whisper, but he shook his head quickly after.

"I apologize. You looked like someone I once knew." My stomach clenched and I nodded, before scuttling off. I noticed his facial expression go back to normal, but his eyes remained the same. I felt extremely guilty for making him remember something painful for him. And what didn't help was that I knew what was wrong.

"Ootori-san? Well, I haven't heard of you since Suzume's funeral" Sakura-sama piped up innocently and I noticed Ootori-sama's face crumple, before quickly regaining his composition.

"Well hello Hayashima-san. It has been quite a while." He pushed his glasses up, making them flash, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Kyo-kun? Who's 'Suzume'?" a little boy spoke up and looked at Ootori-sama with a questioning look. The other hosts crowed around him, curious to find out who 'Tamara' was. I noticed his hands shaking ever so slightly though, despite the flashy smile he was giving everyone.

"Suzume was my older sister. After my mother died she disappeared. We never found her unfortunately, and someone found a skeleton that was the same size as Suzume's skeleton." Ootori-sama explained quite coldly. I noticed how the other hosts backed off slightly.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, you were her favourite? Both of you stuck together like glue!" Sakura-sama chuckled, and I gave her a look. She raised her eyebrows at me, warningly. Ootori-sama seemed to shrug it off though.

"Yes, I did value Suzume more than my other siblings if that is what you meant."

"Well how are you doing? Being the third son and all that, I can imagine you are fighting quite hard for your father's affection." Sakura-sama harshly spoke. Ootori-sama just gave her a fake smile. The other hosts watched the two fight with their eyes and they looked at me for an explanation. I sighed, before quickly writing on my board:

_"__Sakura-sama_ _and Ootori-sama have a bit of a past. From what I heard, Ootori-sama spilt red juice on Sakura-sama's favourite white dress. After that he asked her if she was on her period…"_

Judging by their faces, I can only expect what this club will bring. And not to mention that tall guy I saw before…

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! I'm in the middle of finals at the moment and I haven't had any time to update... Sorry for this crap chapter, but I really felt guilty for not have updated for a while! Thank you to all of you who favored, followed and review my story! So happy! Anyway, KitKat out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow! I'm so happy that you guys like this story! It makes me so glad! Anyway, summer holidays are next week for me, so I'm looking forward to that. I may not be able to post for a month though, as I am going to America for a month! I will however bring my laptop with me so that I can try to post. I really love writing this story, despite finding it a bit hard. Anyway, a special thanks to all of the reviewers, followers and favourites. It means a lot to me. Your reward for your patience is… another chapter! Enjoy! (I do not own OHSHC, or any of the characters! Rei, Sakura and the Hayashima's DO belong to me however.) Oh yeah! And because I'm getting a bit annoyed with writing –sama at the end all the time, I'm gonna leave that out. Rei does say it though, I just refuse to write it ^^.**

Chapter 3:

Once Sakura was done talking with Suoh, we left, although Sakura's reluctance. The ride back to Sakura's house was long and silent. Normally Sakura would have made a comment over today or how bad of a body guard I was. Instead she simply stared at me the whole ride. I tried several times to make her tell me what was wrong, but she would just look away. Once the limo had stopped at Sakura's mansion and I escorted her back, she turned to me.

"You know Ren? You actually look like Suzume. If you were a girl, then I would have been convinced that you are her." And with that, she skipped into the mansion, leaving my with my mouth wide open in front of their doorstep. Shaking my head, I turned away and climbed into the green Fiat that had somehow magically replaced the limo.

"Back home Ren?" The driver asked, without looking at me. I swallowed and nodded.

"Thought so." The driver sounded unexpectedly cold today. I cocked my head to one side, trying to make gestures.

"If you want to ask me something use your voice. You do have one." The driver sneered and I gulped. I shook my head, and the driver scoffed.

"Thought so. I'm not even worthy enough of your oh so great voice am I?"

"That's not true." I said angrily and spontaneously. I clamped my hand over my mouth, but the words had already escaped my lips. The driver braked abruptly and swivelled his head to look at me.

"Say that again." He demanded and I shook my head furiously.

"You said 'That's not true.' You spoke. To me." The driver was shaking and I saw tears welling. I gaped, and the driver simply wiped his tears away.7

"I'm sorry I got mad at you lad. It's just that… my daughter isn't on speaking terms with me, and she acted as if I wasn't worthy of her presence." I shook my head in understanding, and he told me all of his worries and woes, before finally driving on. When we had reached my apartments, he turned to look at me.

"Thanks for listening to me Ren. You truly are a good man." He said sincerely, before climbing back into the car and driving away. I sighed deeply, before trudging up the stairs. Once I reached my door, I put the key in and turned. I stepped into the grey apartment, closed the door and immediately started taking off my shirt. The bloody vest I was wearing was really annoying me. Once it was off, I let my hair down and pulled on a white bra and blouse. I walked into the kitchen and began making dinner. I was starving.

After dinner, I decided to take a shower. Once that was done, a loud knock could be heard.

"Yes?" I called, trying to pull my clothes on as quickly as possible.

"Yukimura-san? Would you mind taking my recycling out? But whatever you do, do NOT take the blue ones out!" My neighbour's voice could be heard.

"Sure. The green ones right?" But my neighbour was already gone. Sighing I stepped out of my apartment and faced my task. Two same coloured boxes lay in front of my neighbour's door. Biting my lip, I stared at the two, trying to find out which one was blue and which one was green. The two boxes were both grey. After possibly twenty minutes of debating, my neighbour came back.

"Why aren't the boxes out yet? Can you not tell green and blue apart?" She demanded, and I gritted my teeth.

I didn't answer and she looked at me weirdly. I sighed.

"Can you point to me which one is blue and which one is green?" She hesitantly pointed and I grabbed the box. When I came back my neighbour was gone. I probably wasn't important enough to wait for.

The next day I followed the same routine as I had the morning before. Once again after school was finished, Sakura and I visited the host club again. Again I wandered around the room, only to bump into a tall man. He gave a slight grunt and I took several steps back.

_"__Forgive me Morinozuka-sama." _ I hastily wrote and he just waved it off.

"S'okay." He mumbled and I smiled. So he was a man of few words, just like me. I nodded to him respectively, before bumping into Suoh-sama.

"Ah, Ren-kun! Daddy wants you to do a favour for him! Can you get that red binder from the shelf over there?" He asked, pleading with puppy eyes. I sighed, before staring at him confused. Daddy…? Haruhi must have noticed my confused expression and made a 'Don't ask. He's crazy' gesture. I nodded and looked back at Suoh. He pointed to a bunch of binders up upon a shelf. Crap.

After staring intently at the different binders on the shelf, Suoh finally came up to me.

"What's wrong Ren-kun? The red binder is right there! It stands out the most!" He explained and looked at me. I bit my lip. The room had gone silent, and everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer. Sakura simply looked at me with a bored expression. I clenched my teeth, before whipping out my board and hastily writing on the white board.

_"__I can't."_

"You can't what?" Suoh asked, confused.

_"__I can't see the red."_

"Why not Yukimura-san?" Kyoya asked, his glasses flashing. I sighed in frustration, annoyed that I would have to reveal my weakness. You have probably figured it out by now.

_"__I can't see colours. I'm colour-blind."_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to get that out there. Yes, Rei is colour blind. I thought it would be an interesting weakness for her to have. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything.**


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I have two announcements to make:**

**1. I am reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllly sooooorrrry! I'll try to update soon, but it's kinda hard, as I just managed to recharge my laptop. I am in America in the moment, so it's hard for me to update. I WILL try to update as soon as possible though, so PLEASE bear with me. Again, I am so so so so sorry. D:**

**2. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for liking and reviewing this story. It means so much to me, and I am really happy that you enjoy it. So, thank you for encouraging me and supporting my story. As a reward, I shall get writing chapter 4 and possibly 5 as soon as possible. Again, I thank you with all my heart. **

**Love you all! **

**KitKatmunch**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO…. NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. I DO OWN REI, SAKURA AND HER FAMILIY, ****AND SUZUME****. IGNORE THAT. (I DO OWN HER THOUGH.) **

**So! Here's another chapter for all of you! Thank you all soooooooo much for your positive reviews. Makes me feel so happy! :3 And to answer your question humanentity, yes she has Achromatopsia. (look it up on Wikipedia for exact explanation.) Oh yeah! I found a song I kinda found fitting for Rei the other day. Human by Christina Perri, I suggest you listen to it if you haven't already. Anywayys, here is a new chapter for Silent Words! **

Chapter 4:

"But Papa! He's colour blind!" Sakura screamed angrily at her father, who only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Blossom, you have to understand that Ren has protected you since you were a small child, despite his colour blindness! You have to trust him!" Hayashima Katsuo argued, trying to calm his daughter down. I just stood there, watching the two of them fight.

"How can a _colour blind _person protect me! He can't see colours! It must be a fluke that he has been able to protect me so far!" Sakura clenched her fists, glaring at me accusingly. Tired of it all, I stood between them and wrote on my board:

_"__Sakura-sama. I can assure you that I am _not _a fluke. Every single command you have giving me was carried out to the best it could be and every single enemy I fought was defeated by my anger for wanting to harm you. I was trained to protect you at all costs, even if my life is on line." _

Sakura stared at my board, before sighing dramatically.

"Fine, fine. You can stay as my bodyguard. But step a single toe-nail out of line and I will get my father to fire you, no matter what!" and with that she turned around and left me with Katsuo-sama. He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ren, no, Rei. Forgive my daughter's appalling behaviour. By the way, my offer still stands." He looked at me, smiling. That is one of the reasons why I love my job, despite Sakura. Katsuo treats me like a daughter when no-one is around.

"I'm sorry Katsuo-sama, but I'm afraid I must decline. No matter how tempting it is, I must repay my debt to you." I bowed deeply, strands of my hair falling out. Katsuo pouted sadly, before standing up.

"How many times Rei? I told you to leave the honorifics and to stop bowing to me! If I have the intentions of adopting you as my daughter, then you shall treat me like a father! No. More. Bowing." Katsuo pretended to scold me, wagging his finger comically. I straightened up and smiled softly at him.

"As much as it honours me, I still must decline. I was hired to be your real daughter's bodyguard and not to be your successor." I said softly, looking directly into Katsuo's eyes. He grinned.

"Fufufufu, so you found out one of my true intentions! How smart… but yes, I would like you to take over the Hayashima company, if you allowed me to adopt you. Sakura…," he stood up and looked out of the massive window behind his desk.

"Sakura has become too soft and dependent. She doesn't know the concept of working hard, only how to be a rich girl… As much as it pains me to say it, she would ruin our company. But you… You would lead this company to greatness and would achieve more than I possibly ever could! Rei, you know how to work hard, how to be independent, and most of all, you know how to deal with hardships." His voice softened and he turned back to me, before grasping my hands.

"Rei, please. Even if you decline I will still keep this offer open to you. I beg of you, if not now, then after Sakura graduates. If you wait any longer then I fear it might be too late…" I clenched my fists, wondering what to do. Then I spoke.

"Would you marry me off if I agreed? Or would you treat me like another pawn in the world of business? What would happen if I agreed? I doubt Sakura-sama or Kiyomi-sama for that matter would agree to this." I pointed out, trying to find out what I would win… and lose. Katsuo stared at me, before smiling from ear to ear.

"_THAT _is the attitude a business woman should carry. Always scoping out the area before entering. What are the pros, what the cons? What must I sacrifice and what can I keep? See, _this _is why I want you as my successor!" he laughed, making me narrow my eyes.

"You avoided my questions Katsuo. Would I be in an arranged marriage or not?"

"It depends… Personally I wouldn't want you to marry any of those rich snobs, but in order to expand… I would say maybe. Candidates would include Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoy-" Before he could finish, I smashed my fist down on the desk.

"No. I will _not_ marry _any _Ootori. Nor would I marry Suoh-sama!" I tried to remain calm, but my fists were shaking and the crack in the table did not go unnoticed by Katsuo. His eyes narrowed at the table, before looking at me.

"May I ask why?"

"Suoh-sama loves another. I could not take that away from him. He is too innocent, too young." I explained, getting tired of this endless banter.

"And Ootori Kyoya?" He beckoned me to carry on.

"I simply cannot marry an Ootori. It would… be wrong. Unless you change the conditions, or need to pass on an important message to me, or you are being killed, please refrain from interrupting my duty." And with that I left.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and seeing that it was my only day off, I slept in. What I wasn't expecting was the constant annoying pounds on my door and the high-pitched ringing of my door bell.

"I'm coming…" I yawned, shuffling to the door.

"Hello…?" I opened the door and quickly shut it again. Why the fuck were the Host Club here?

"Ren-senpai open the door!" I heard the twins yell. Looking around, I frantically tried to find a way to escape or hide, but before I could even move the door busted open. Damn those weak locks!

"Ren-kun! You spoke!" Haninozuka-sama said, looking at me cutely. It was all over now, they would find out I was a girl… WAIT!

"I'm sorry, you got it wrong. My name is Yukimura Rei. I am Ren's twin sister." I bowed while smirking. This had better work.


End file.
